This invention relates to shaft bearing blocks, and particularly to a bearing block that is usable in partially or fully submerged conditions and which is constructed so as to prevent the entry of diliterious fluids into the bearing.
There are instances of use in which it is necessary to mount a shaft in a bearing which is either fully submerged or partially submerged within water or other liquid which would be harmful to the bearing surfaces. An example is a bearing for a shaft which mounts a rotating biological contactor that rotates within a pool of wastewater to be treated. It is important to prevent the migration of wastewater or other liquid into the bearing and the bearing surfaces. Many approaches have been used in the past to attempt to prevent the entry of the contaminating fluid but none have proven fully satisfactory. As a result, the conventional approach has been to use bearings either formed of or clad with stainless steel or other material which would not be attacked by the migrating liquid.
I provide a bearing which has positive elements to prevent migration along the length of the shaft to the interior of the bearing and also will prevent entry of fluid from the environment surrounding the bearing.